Face a la mer
by Moonfree
Summary: Quand un « élément » extérieur a une histoire est observateur malgré lui, il y a forcément des indices qui lui sont révélateurs quand au dénouement logique de cette même histoire. Désolée pour ce résumé mais cet Os n’est pas résumable.


**Disclaimer ;** Eh bien même mon absence plus que prolongée n' aura pas eu raison de ce passage obligé pour tout auteur. Comme ni les droits, ni la licence qui concerne le monde de Gundam Wing ne n'appartiennent les personnages ne sont pas non plus a moi.

**Postulat/Couple/ Genre.**

Postulat ; Un brouillon retrouvé et quelque peu remanié (mais oh si peu) ont fini par donner cet OS.

Couple ; Pas de surprise de ce côté-ci. Les habitués comprendront. :o)

Genre ; Mélo-dramatico-romantique. Du moins de mon point de vue disons.

**Résumé ;** Quand un « élément » extérieur a une histoire est observateur malgré lui, il y a forcément des indices qui lui sont révélateurs quand au dénouement logique de cette même histoire. Désolée pour ce résumé mais cet Os n'est pas résumable.

**Clef de lecture.**

L'histoire est écrite sous POV. De qui ? Hum a vous de deviner ou de voir. Si je vous le dis, l'histoire va perdre de sa neutralité.

**NDA ;**

Je m'excuse auprès des lecteurs qui attendent la suite de mes écrits dans les autres catégories, mais il s'avère que j'ai très peu de temps a consacrer a mes écrits. Je fais au mieux c'est promis mais ma cadence de tortue ne risque pas de s'accélérer avant le mois de juin. Sorry et merci de votre patience les gens. J

**

* * *

**

**Face a la mer.**

C'est fou ce que je peux me sentir seule.  
Pas tout le temps non. Mais la plupart du temps oui.  
Les gens disent de moi que j'ai de la chance.  
Ils disent de moi que je suis belle et calme.  
Ils pensent que je sais aussi être dangereuse pour qui ne me connaît pas.  
Il est vrai que je sais surprendre les imprudents qui ne prennent pas le temps de me connaître.  
Mais ils ne voient de moi que ce que je veux bien leur laisser voir.  
Ils ne savent pas à quel point cette douce solitude me lasse. A quel point elle me blesse.  
J'aimerais tant ne pas être ce que je suis.  
J'aimerais tant ne pas m'étendre sur autant d'infini.  
Un infini immuable. Un infini qui ne finit jamais.  
Un infini qui me donne envie de plus.  
De voir plus. De savoir plus.  
D'aller découvrir ce qui se cache au delà de mon horizon.

Qui pourrait croire que je suis en réalité prisonnière?  
Prisonnière de cette même étendue que je représente.  
Prisonnière de ma solitude immense. Solitude que personne ne peut troubler.  
Il n'y a que les jours ou les gens viennent me voir que j'ai un peu de compagnie.  
Et encore, je dis compagnie mais il s'agit plus de visites éclairs.  
Visites pendant lesquelles ils ne me voient même pas.  
Parce qu'ils ne viennent pas pour moi.  
Jamais.  
Ils viennent pour eux. Pour réfléchir. Pour trouver leurs propres réponses.  
Pour éclaircir leur destinée en pensant que je saurais leur délivrer la bonne clef.  
Celle qui fermera des portes ou celle qui leur en ouvrira une nouvelle.  
Tous me demandent mon aide. Ils ont chacun leur propre manière.  
J'en ai vu des larmes couler.  
J'en ai entendu des prières récitées.  
J'en ai ressenti des sentiments confus et égarés.  
J'en ai vu des tas de cœurs brisés.  
J'ai été témoin de tas de vies se finir.  
Parce que lorsqu'ils n'en veulent plus, ils me l'offrent.  
Comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance. Comme si cela me permettait de survivre.  
Au début ce spectacle et ces dons m'amusaient. Mais plus maintenant.

J'en ai vu tellement.  
Aujourd'hui je me sens triste pour ces vies qui se sont éteintes aussi vite.  
Et je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler à chaque nouvelle rencontre.  
J'ai peur qu'ils m'offrent leurs vies en s'offrant a moi.  
Parce que je sais que je le paierais s'ils en viennent a faire cela.  
Dans les jours qui suivront, je recevrais la visite de personnes qui me hairont .  
Qui me jetteront leur mépris au visage comme si je n'étais qu'un mirage.  
Comme si je n'étais capable d'aucun sentiment.  
Alors que c'est tout l'inverse qu'il se passe.  
J'ai juste appris à vivre avec.  
A ne plus me culpabiliser. A laisser couler.  
Parce qu'il ne s'agit pas de ma propre destinée.

Et pourtant, cela se passe toujours de la même façon.  
Avant de tirer un trait sur leur existence, tous ont un instant d'hésitation.  
Un peu comme s'ils ne voulaient pas vraiment faire le grand plongeon.  
Pour certain, cet instant d'incertitude est bénéfique.  
Ils mettent cette pause a profit pour réfléchir sous un angle nouveau.  
Ils réfléchissent différemment et prennent le temps de réaliser que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.  
Ils se rendent compte que ce n'est pas ce qui les aurait aidés.  
Et en général ce sont ceux qui finissent pas s'en aller.  
Pour d'autres, ça ne change rien. Ils hésitent un instant.  
Puis pensent que la vie ne leur apporte rien. Alors ils y mettent fin.  
Sans penser aux lendemains. Sans penser que ça ne fera pas rien.  
Alors qu'en réalité ce ne sont pas eux qui sont le plus à plaindre.  
Ils n'y pensent pas toujours mais ce sont ceux qu'ils laissent derrière eux qui souffrent le plus.  
Ceux a qui ils n'ont pas eu le courage de faire leurs adieux.  
Ceux pour qui ils ne pensaient pas compter.  
Sans savoir qu'en fait ils étaient en train de se tromper.  
Sans savoir que le chemin qu'ils avaient pris les faisait se fourvoyer.

Je vous l'ai dit, d'ordinaire, je ne m'en fais pas pour ceux qui sont là.  
Pourtant aujourd'hui, c'est différent.  
Aujourd'hui j'ai mal et ce n'est pas du vent.  
Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. C'est la première fois que je ressens cela.  
Un peu comme si je ne sentais concernée.  
Comme si je devais a toux prix sauver cette existence d'une fatalité.  
D'ordinaire je me plais à faire des vagues.  
Je me plais à me déchaîner.  
Je prends plaisir à osciller de tout mon être.  
J'aime tenter ces esprits égarés et les inviter en me déhanchant langoureusement.  
Mais pas en cet instant, pas maintenant.  
La tristesse que je lis dans ces yeux violacés ne me donne pas envie de plaisanter.  
Ce garçon a quelque chose de plus dans le regard.  
Quelque chose que je ne définis pas comme l'envie de quitter cette terre.  
Ca ressemble a une envie d'avoir une seconde chance.  
Mourir est une seconde chance.  
Du moins c'est ce que beaucoup pensent.  
Mais ce natté me donne l'impression de ne pas vouloir vraiment être là.  
Un peu comme s'il était venu parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix.  
Un peu comme s'il y avait été forcé.  
Comme s'il voulait oublier qu'il a été blessé.  
Ca expliquerait les regrets que je perçois en lui.  
Ca expliquerait cet état de semi attente qui émane de lui.  
Ca expliquerait ces paroles qu'il prononce a mi voix.  
Ces paroles que j'ai du mal a percevoir parce qu'il est trop loin de moi.

Si je ne le comprends pas, en revanche je ressens parfaitement ses sentiments.  
Il n'y a pas de haine dans ses paroles mais il y a de l'amour.  
Il n'y a pas de rancune mais beaucoup de regrets  
Il n'y a pas de peur mais énormément de tristesse.  
Il me semble qu'il remet en cause son attitude.  
Il a l'air de penser qu'il a eu tord de lui parler.  
Il dit qu'il n'aurait pas du lui en faire part.  
Qu'il a agit comme un pauvre crevard.  
Apparemment c'est encore une histoire d'amour qui a mal tourné.  
C'est fou ce que j'ai pu en compter.  
Mais ce jeune homme châtain ne semble pas trop perturbé .  
Un peu secoué, un peu dégouté mais pas sur le point de se suicider.  
Il faut dire que depuis qu'il est là, je suis restée très calme.  
Je ne bouge pas. Je ne hurle pas. Je reste là.  
On pourrait me prendre pour un miroir tant je suis sûre d'être lisse.  
Et tout ça parce que j'ai peur que ce jeune natté ne glisse.  
Dans mes bras. Dans mes bas fond. Dans mes tréfonds.  
Comprenne qui pourra mais je ne veux pas le voir venir me rejoindre en bas.  
Oui je me suis attachée a lui et alors ?  
Vous le verriez ! Je suis sûre que vous feriez de même.  
Malgré son état de tristesse avancée, ce garçon est très étrange.  
Il a la beauté éternelle qu'ont les anges.  
Ceux que même les malheurs ne peuvent rejoindre.  
Parce depuis longtemps ils ont juré que rien ne pourrait les atteindre.

Dans ce genre d'histoire, il y a toujours une deuxième personne.  
Son rôle varie suivant les situations mais est toujours à la source du malaise.  
D'après ce que j'ai pu saisir des paroles prononcées par ce châtain, il s'agit d'une fille.  
Une certaine « Yvanne » je crois.  
Difficile dire précisément étant donné le peu que j'entend de sa voix.  
Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il semble accro à cette fille.  
Ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est a cause d'elle qu'il est là.  
Depuis que je le vois, il n'a de cesse de l'appeler.  
Peut être pour éviter de l'oublier.  
Peut être pour arrêter de s'en souvenir.  
Peut être dans le souhait de la voir arriver.  
Qui sait ?  
Les pensées traversant un esprit aussi perturbé restent un mystère pour moi.  
Dois –je lui dire que si c'est un souhait qu'il fait, il est vain ?  
Dois-je lui dire que prier ainsi une dernière chance ne servira a rien ?  
Il y a très peu de chance qu'elle l'entende.  
Et surtout il est très rare qu'une source de malheur se transforme en source de bonheur.  
Je pourrais le lui expliquer en douceur.  
En même temps, lui avouer la vérité risque fort de le voir sombrer.  
Et s'il est une chose que je ne veux pas voir arriver, c'est bien de le sentir chavirer.  
Il est venu ici pour oublier alors je ne me sens pas le droit de le lui rappeler.

Tiens donc ! Voilà un nouveau candidat au grand saut.  
Celui-ci est brun et a de magnifiques yeux cobalts.  
Je pourrai presque en être jalouse s'ils n'étaient aussi inexpressifs.  
Inexpressifs ? Attendez, je perçois une empreinte de regret.  
Empreinte infime , vaguement décelable mais présente tout de même.  
Je me demande bien ce qui peut l'amener là.  
Il ne me donne pas l'impression de vouloir aller faire un tour dans l'au-delà.  
Le voilà qui s'approche du natté.  
Il ne dit rien et se contente de le regarder.  
Le châtain soutient son regard comme s'il n'avait pas le droit de flancher.  
Quel bizzare affrontement que celui-ci !  
J'ai l'impression qu'il met en jeu leurs vies.  
Finalement le natté baisse le regard après une petite hésitation.  
Il m'avait pourtant donné l'impression de pouvoir supporter le regard de l'autre garçon.  
J'avoue que si je savais parler, j'en perdrais mon latin.  
Ce qu'il se passe, je ne le sais pas trop bien  
Le jeune homme au regard violacé s'assoit dans l'herbe humide et se détourne du brun.  
Ce dernier ne change pas de position mais semble très incertain.  
Ses yeux sont tournés vers moi et il semble songeur.  
Je me demande bien ce que cela annonce comme malheur.

Le silence qui règne maintenant est très étrange.  
Il nimbe ces deux garçons comme s'ils étaient des anges.  
Des anges désenchantés que pourraient envier les plus malchanceux.  
C'est peut être du au lien que je m'imagine être entre eux.  
Il règne une certaine tension entre ces deux là.  
Pourquoi agissent il ainsi s'il ne se connaissent pas ?  
Il y a tant de retenue dans leurs positions.  
Il y a tant de gêne dans leurs regards sous entendus.  
Je suis sure que cela est du a quelque chose qu'ils ont vécu.  
Où peut être non vécu.  
En tout cas quelque chose qui les relie.  
Une chose qui me semble t'il les ennuie aussi.

Tiens voilà que le brun s'assoit.  
Et le châtain qui fait comme s'il ne le voyait pas !  
Les lèvres du jeune homme aux yeux cobalts se mettent a remuer.  
Tout d'abor lentement. Très doucement.  
Je crois bien qu'il est incertain.  
Je crois bien qu'il ne sait pas comment capter l'attention du châtain.  
Et pourtant il ne devrait pas s'en faire.  
Le natté l'écoute bien attentivement malgré son air de tête en l'air.  
Il l'écoute avec attention, presque avec dévotion.  
Il l'écoute religieusement, presque tendrement.  
Et cela dure longtemps.  
Le brun ne semble pas s'arrêter.  
Si ça continue, il va finir par s'assécher.  
Mais ça ne l'arrête même pas.  
Le pire de tout c'est que le natté ne dort pas.  
Oh voilà que les rôles vont s'inverser.  
Le châtain vient de le couper.  
Il semble que c'est à son tour de parler.  
Il plonge ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis et lâche quelques mots.  
Pas beaucoup, juste deux ou trois me semble t'il.  
Son regard ne lâche pas celui du jeune homme brun.  
Les deux regards s'accrochent.  
Les deux corps se rapprochent.  
Deux bouches se cherchent .  
Des lèvres se trouvent.  
Deux lèvres s'entrouvent.  
Et un ballet millénaire commence.

Un ballet qui se termine par un murmure dont je ne saisi pas tout le sens.  
Seul le dernier nom parvient a moi.  
Distinctement celui-là.  
Le natté appelle le brun « Hee-chan » ?  
Je me serais donc trompée depuis le début.  
C'était ce jeune homme qui rendait le châtain si triste ?  
J'ignore le pourquoi du comment.  
Je ne sais pas si cette situation existait depuis longtemps.  
Mais quelque part je m'en fiche.  
Après tout je suis là, en compagnie de mon ami, le soleil couchant.  
Et pour une fois je suis heureuse qu'il n'y ait plus de faux semblant.  
Je regarde ce spectacle tellement attendrissant.  
Ce spectacle de deux amants qui se retrouvent finalement.  
Je me dis qu'il y a parfois de bon côté a être un océan.  
Enfin, je ne suis qu'une simple mer pour le moment.  
Mais mes projets sont tellement grand que ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

* * *

Eh bien voilà, fin de cet OS qui j'espère vous aura plu. 

Au début, je comptais en faire un Arc contenant deux autres OS présentant respectivement les points de vue de Duo et Heero mais au final, même si les brouillons de ces deux OS sont plus ou moins écrits, je pense que je vais laisser ce texte au stade d'OS parce que je trouve qu'il se suffit a lui-même non ?

Cependant si le cœur vous en dit n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et/ou vos critiques sur la question.  
Merci a tous ceux qui ont lu.  
Bizoo a vous.

Moonfree


End file.
